Ein Date im Mondlicht
by Sarah Tyler
Summary: Harry hat sein erstes Date mit derjenigen, die er am meisten liebt. Wer ist sie und wird sie seinen Liebe erwiedern?


Ein Date im Mondlicht

Harry konnte diese Nacht nicht schlafen, er wälzte sich aufgeregt in seinem Bett hin und her. Als er dann die große Standuhr im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte, die gerade Mitternacht schlug, sprang er aus dem Bett. Dabei landete er mit seinen Füßen ziemlich unsanft auf Rons Zaubererschachbrett. Er stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, weil die Figuren beschlossen hatten ihn anzugreifen, da sie dachten er sei der Feind. Warum musste Ron auch überall seine Sachen liegen lassen, dachte Harry, während er sich wütend die Füße rieb.

Harry zog schnell und so leise wie möglich seinen Pyjama aus und tastete nach seinen verwaschenen Jeans und dem übergroßen ausgeleierten Pullover, den er von seinem fetten Cousin Dudley bekommen hatte.

Gerade als er den Knopf seiner Jeans zuknöpfte, hörte er ein lautes Grunzen, das von seinem besten Freund Ron ausging. Danach folgte ein verschlafenes: ‚Harry? Was machst du mitten in der Nacht?' Harry überlegte kurz, ob er Ron die Wahrheit sagen und es riskieren sollte, dass Ron so froh darüber wäre, dass er ihn kopfüber hängend, nur mit einer rosa Unterhose bekleidet in der großen Halle schweben ließe.

Da diese Tatsache Harry in keinem Fall zusagte, beschloss er zu lügen und sagte: ‚Ich muss aufs Klo'. Das schien Harry eine gute Ausrede gewesen zu sein doch Ron sagte immer noch ein wenig benebelt: ‚Ich komm mit!' Er machte schon Anstalten aufzustehen, doch dann warf Harry bestürzt ein: ‚Nein nicht nötig! Weißt du ich hab… ähm…Hemmungen vor anderen zu …Klorieren…!'

‚Wenn du meinst', ‚Gibt es dieses Wort überhaupt? Na ja auch egal. Ich warte dann draußen.'

‚Nein', rief er und dachte angestrengt nach was er nun sagen sollte. ‚Das geht auf keinen Fall. Wenn ich weiß, dass jemand wartet, dann kommt nichts!'

Nach einem kurzem Schweigen meinte Ron: ‚OK… dann geh allein…! Aber Harry, gegen deine Kloprobleme müssen wir unbedingt was unternehmen!'

Und schon war von Ron wieder ein lautes Grunzen zu hören, Harry deutete das als Zeichen dafür, dass Ron friedlich schlummerte.

Erleichtert kletterte Harry durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame, die sichtlich unzufrieden war,

weil man sie geweckt hatte, doch das störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er prüfte, ob sein Tarnumhang wirklich alles bedeckte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle.

Als er unten angekommen war, lief er zum massiven Eingangsportal, öffnete es einen Spalt breit und huschte hinaus in die angenehme Kälte.

Er ging langsam den Weg zum See entlang, zur großen Eiche, unter der er immer mit seinen Freunden saß. Harry fragte sich, ob sie schon da war und wartete.

Und tatsächlich, sie war da. Der Wind spielte mit ihrem langem roten Haar, das im Schein des Mondes so wunderschön glänzte, wie noch nie. Er ging langsam auf sie zu. Als sie seine Schritte hörte, fragte sie unsicher: ‚Harry? Bist du das?'

Jetzt fiel Harry ein, dass sie ihn gar nicht sehen konnte, da er immer noch seinen Tarnumhang trug. Er zog ihn hinunter und war nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt

‚Setz dich doch', sagte sie und in Harrys Ohren glich ihre Stimme der einer Nachtigall, ‚du wolltest mit mir reden?'

Harry setzte sich aufs feuchte Gras, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er anfangen sollte, deshalb sagte er: ‚Schön, dass du gekommen bist'. Irgendwie kam er sich jetzt ziemlich bescheuert vor, aber was sollte er tun. ‚Ich muss es ihr sagen', dachte Harry, ‚doch wie?'

,Ginny, ich… also… ich… .

‚Ja Harry, du was?

‚Wieso musste das alles so kompliziert sein', dachte Harry. Er holte tief Luft und sagte: ‚Ähm, Ginny, ich… Also es gibt da etwas, was ich dir sagen muss.' Sie sah ihn fragend an, und errötete, als er ihre Hände nahm und in seine legte. Er schaute ihr in ihre Haselnuss-braunen Augen und sagte: ‚Ich liebe dich.'

Ginny war etwas verwirrt ‚Hatte Harry Potter, der beste Freund ihres Bruders, ihr gerade seine Liebe gestanden? Der Junge, den sie liebte, seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen hatte. Ginny war überglücklich. Sie wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, doch sie wartete auf das, was Harry als nächstes tun würde.

Harry jedoch wusste nicht genau, was er nun machen sollte, als er dann von Ginny ein leises: ‚Harry', hörte, schaute er sie an und sie beugte sich auf einmal zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Er wusste nicht wie lange dieser Kuss dauerte, aber als sie sich voneinander lösten, flüsterte Ginny nahe seinem Ohr: ‚Ich liebe dich auch Harry, schon so lange'.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie noch unter der Eiche gesessen hatten und er wusste auch nicht, wie er wieder in sein Bett gekommen war, doch als er am Morgen erwachte war er glücklicher denn je.

Jetzt musste er es nur noch Ron beibringen.


End file.
